User talk:DarkLK
Здоров дарк я перебазировался сюда в обсуждениях Наверное лучше в блоги писать или где-то там. Хз в блоге некуда вроде бы Действительно... Так что или там где мы обычно на нашей вики или тут походу))) только такая стена Фиг с ним. И так сойдёт. ОК,дарк как насчёёт придумать ОМГ Абсолютную Абилку превышающую все прочие )))))),? Тут помоему все этим болеют я хз почему))) Ну хз, меня не особо прикалывают 100500 наименований "эквиваленций всемогущества" и статей про отдельные аспекты оного. Чем тебя тоталити не устраивает? Или уже превзошли?))) Хз есть еще Perfection Embodiment или Alfa reality Но на мой взгляд еще никто ее не превзошел. К тому же это все то же OP и ничего более, и даже более того если все это перемножить между собой за всю историю это вики( даже если взять будущее до конца ее существования) то все равно это не будет и намека на намек на мысль о истинном потенциале всемогущества так что бестолку)))) Полный Арсенал решает! Круче ничего не придумали. Тебе жизни не хватит хреналион абилок придумывать! Аа трилиард зиллионов ограниченных абилок в 1 куче да омг мочь даже logic manipulation мощнее complete арсенал еще та фигня если честно ))))) На уровне мета билите крейшен же. Там логик манипулейшен тоже может быть, чо. Ага видать, Ну тоталити все равно круче она включает тупо все и если что то создается оно уже в тоталити все равно было)))) а даже если не создается все равно было )))) там тупо все есть и все))) perfection embodiment Тоже круто типа ты совершенен и все тут пиздец все остальное дно если нет смотрите начало предложения))) Надо "а мая абилка круче" создать. Которая по определению круче любой другой абилки с любой возможной, невозможной (также добавить любые состояния вне дуальности, которые мы не можем понять и ещё дальше) формулировкой и вне этого и бла бла бла ещё дальше. Не тогда уж надо моя круче вне зависимости от чего либо в тч и вопреки любым рекурсиям и иным принципам даже тем которые за пределами реальности нереальности всего остального Типа Always win fuck off fools и это неизменно никем И на вечно самое главное)))) Жаль что я так не могу свободно с остальными тут общаться а то бы я показал им как они примитивны в придумывании крутых обилок ))) увы русский тут никому не ясен. А писать им на англ что я придумал=застрелиться Дооо, ты то как кальяна курнешь, так разойдешься, что пзц. Про абсолютные абсолюты за гранью всего и дальше и за гранью всего что дальше и ещё дальше и ещё за гранью и ещё концптуально круче, чем за гранью и концептуально круче, чем концепция концептуальности и вне этого и т.д. и т.п. Ага еще как,если что с настоящим Абсолютом посоветуюсь канечно как он мне не по зубам в теле человека то но максимально близко такое напишу что пздц плакали бы они но увы шпрехаю плохо к счастью для них так что Всеотрицающие обиты с айзенами останутся ))))))) Но чем черт не шутит может юминек удастся протоклунть тут и тогда труд не зря))) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alternate-self Summoning page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 19:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Featherine The quote was "at least" 1000 times stronger, which is visiby just a metaphore to show that her power-level is incomparably superior. I don't see why she couldn't be Omnipotent, especially considering she casually rewrote the narration of the novel once, a meta feat only comparable to the writer him/herself (supreme power of fiction). DYBAD (talk) 21:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the explanations ! Do you know where I could find more about these links : 1 2 3 4 5 ? DYBAD (talk) 02:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Plurality is an inescapable fact of life, so japanese most certainly has ways to express it. Considering this link heavily insists on the plural, that's probably just the way it is. And Voyager Witches turning into Creators would certainly look like they "vanish like mist" to other Voyager Witches, since their restricted existence disappears in favor a an unrestricted one, which Voyager Witches are naturally incapable of perceiving since they are restricted themselves (just like an invinsible thing still exists even if you can no longer perceive it). DYBAD (talk) 12:16, June 13, 2014 (UTC) That's a logical fallacy. The "no restriction" part applies to both singular and plural, invalidating the discussion without giving any answer.